La Graduacion
by Giygas.PK.Godot
Summary: Apunto de graduarse Natsumi y Endo se dan cuenta de los sentimientos que sienten mutuamente y estaran decididos a decirselos el uno al otro duhhh mal summary pero denle una oporunidad OJO ES MI PRIMER FIC CRITICAS CONSSTRUCTIVAS BIEN RECIBIDAS


**Bueno aquí publicando mi primer fic en este sitio y de Inazuma Eleven , es de la pareja EndoXNatsumi (mi pareja favorita , y ahora que Level 5 la confirmo como una pareja oficial , lo único que puedo decir es fuck yeah!) en fin **

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece , le pertenece a Level 5 , esto solo hago con fines de diversión , sin intención de lucro **

_(-Dialogos-)_

_(__**PENSAMIENTOS Y NARRACION )**_

_**LA GRADUACION **_

_**NATSUMI POW**_

_**No podía creer que este día había llegado **_

_**Luego de dos años junto a mis compañeros de Raimon, había llegado el momento de graduarnos y separar nuestros caminos **_

_**Me sentía un poco nerviosa, digo la preparatoria será una nueva etapa en mi vida , habrá cambios , nuevos lugares , nuevas personas con las que deberé de lidiar , nuevos amigos , y todos los maravillosos momentos que pase a lado de todos mis amigos no serán nada más que recuerdos.**_

_**Sin Embargo había algo que no me dejaba en paz , era algo que tenía que dejar salir de mi pecho ya que por dos años lo he estado ocultando y eso es el gran amor que siento por el capitán , Endo .**_

_**Al principio he de confesar que se me hacia alguien torpe , muy infantil , con un comportamiento extraño y una obsesión muy grande por el futbol **_

_**Pero me empezó a llamar la atención su espíritu de lucha inquebrantable , pudo hacer que un equipo de 7 jugadores creyera en si mismo y se fortaleciera para ser el equipo que es hoy en día**_

_**Poco a poco eso que me llamaba la atención se fue convirtiendo en admiración …. Y después en amor .**_

_**Pero nunca he podido revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos,**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Es sencillo , por miedo a su rechazo , miedo a que me diga que su corazón le pertenece a Aki o a Fuyuka **_

_**Pero ya fue suficiente … **_

_**Suficiente de guardarme mis sentimientos para mi misma **_

_**Mañana será nuestra graduación y enseguida un partido final , después del partido final entre el Raimon Original y el Nuevo Raimon le confesare mis verdaderos sentimientos a Endo **_

_**Endo POW**_

_**Wow no lo puedo creer no me lo esperaba pero ¡me gradué!**_

_**Sin duda Raimon ha sido lo mejor de mi vida hasta ahora ya que forme grandes amistades que igual que a mi les encanta el soccer , y que mejor que junto a esos amigos jugar a nivel mundial , fue fantástico aun no puedo creer que hayamos ganado , pero para mí lo mejor de este torneo fue sin duda saber que mi abuelo Daisuke seguía vivo y por fin conocerlo , todo gracias a Natsumi quien localizo a mi abuelo en la isla Liocott.**_

_**Por cierto desde esos días en la isla he visto a Natsumi de una forma distinta , no se cómo explicarlo , siento un cosquilleo en el estomago y cada vez que me dirige la palabra hago un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarme **_

_**Confundido le pregunte a mi abuelo que era ese sentimiento **_

_**Para sorpresa mía al preguntarle que era él se rio a carcajadas **_

_**-**__Mamoru , jejeje , ese "cosquilleo" (diciéndolo mientras hacia un movimiento con sus dedos ) , se llama amor- _

_**Endo se quedo embobado , ¿enamorado de Natsumi? , al chico de pelo castaño le costo un poco asimilar lo que su abuelo le había dicho **_

_-¿Sigues sin captarlo verdad Mamoru?- (el abuelo Daisuke seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia) , -Mamoru o eres de lento aprendizaje , o la obsesión por el soccer te está afectando-_

_-¡No estoy obsesionado con el soccer!- Decía Endo un poco irritado y es que su abuelo era una de las muchísimas (él decía muchísimas porque eran tantas que hasta perdió la cuenta) que le decían lo mismo_

_**************************FLASHBACK*******************************_

_**Después del entrenamiento del equipo Goenji se acerco a Endo que a pesar de que el entrenamiento había terminado seguía hojeando la libreta de su abuelo en busca de una técnica secreta que no hubiera visto anteriormente .**_

_**-**__Endo no es por molestarte, ya que te lo ha dicho mucha gente , pero creo que te estás obsesionando con el futbol , obsérvate el entrenamiento termino hace una hora y sigues con la libreta de tu abuelo- le dijo Goenji_

_-No es para tanto- Endo dijo seguido se su peculiar risita _

_-Apoyo a Goenji- se escucho de repente era Kido _

_-No estoy obsesionado- decía Endo molestándose un poco,- que lo digan dos personas no me confirma nada- _

_-¿Dos personas? , chicos ¿cuántos de aquí creen que Endo está obsesionado con el futbol?-preguntaba Goenji _

_**Para sorpresa del capitán todo el equipo de Raimon alzo la mano **_

_-¿En serio?-Endo se sintió algo sorprendido_

_-Si Endo eres una excelente persona pero estas obsesionado con el futbol- Esta vez había hablado Hiroto _

_**De repente a lo lejos se escucho una voz **_

_**-**__Quisiera añadir algo-_

_-¿Entrenador Kudou?- Hablo Kido_

_-Gracias por la introducción Kido pero creo que todos saben quién soy yo , en fin quiero dar mi opinión respecto al tema-_

_**Los ojos de Endo se iluminaron, él creía que el entrenador Kudou lo apoyaría.**_

_**Que equivocado estaba **_

_-La verdad es que estas obsesionado con el futbol Endo , hasta podría decir que es enfermizo-_

_**Toda la moral de Endo se derrumbo , todos decían que estaba obsesionado con el futbol **_

_-Esperen un momento , faltan Natsumi , Aki , Fuyuppe y Haruna- decía con ilusión el arquero _

_-Endo ellas dirán lo mismo-decía Kazemaru_

_-Así es Endo tu obsesión por el soccer es casi una verdad universal- uniéndose a la conversación Midorikawa _

_**En eso las chicas llegaban de comprar lo necesario para prepararles la cena al equipo luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento **__._

_-Oigan chicas, ¿verdad que no estoy obsesionado con el soccer?- Endo hablaba ilusionado_

_**Las chicas solamente lo vieron y soltaron una risa de nerviosismo **_

_-Capitán, creo que si estas obsesionado pero solo un poquito- le decía Haruna_

_-Mamoru-kun yo no creo que estés obsesionado con el soccer-hablo Fuyuppe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _

_-Al fin , Gracias Fuyuppe ¡por fin alguien me apoya!- Hablaba contento Endo mientras le daba un abrazo a Fuyuppe _

_**Al parecer todos excepto Endo habían entendido esa indirecta , defenderlo de algo como decía Midorikawa era una verdad universal , el leve sonrojo , todos lo notaron pero prefirieron no decir nada **_

_**Pero a una persona la reacción de Fuyuppe la había hecho enfadar , Natsumi , primero se sintió algo incomoda , pero sin duda el abrazo posterior la había hecho arder de celos **_

_-¡Pues yo sí creo que estas obsesionado con el futbol!-Le grito una Natsumi muerta de celos _

_**Todo el equipo se le quedo viendo a Natsumi por su impulsividad , todos sabían que estaba enamorada de Endo pero como en el caso de Fuyuka , Endo era muy ingenuo para darse cuenta **_

_**-**__Vaya que no se notan los celos ¿eh?- se escuchaba la risa de Fudou _

_**Natsumi solo se sonrojo y le grito **__-¡No son celos tarado! , por cierto ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-_

_-Claro que son celos y vine aquí de visita por que no los veo desde la final del FFI y quiero jugar de nuevo contra Raimon- Fudou contesto_

_**Natsumi y Fudou siguieron discutiendo en otra part5e del campo y los demás solo los observaban hasta que Kido hablo **_

_**-**__Endo , deberías buscarte otra actividad a realizar además del futbol- _

_-O fácil , búscate una novia- Hablo el entrenador Kudou_

_-Si una que te aparte del futbol por momentos- era el turno de hablar de Fubuki-_

_-Alguien cuyas órdenes siempre cumplas-secundo Goenji _

_**Endo solo se les quedo viendo **_

_**-**__Endo ¿acaso eres de lento aprendizaje?, te están diciendo que salgas con Natsumi-El entrenador Kudou prácticamente grito la ultima parte _

_**Tanto Endo como Natsumi estaban más rojos que el mismo color rojo **_

_**********************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************************_

_**Como llegue a recordar lo de Natsumi si yo estaba recordando mi obsesión con el futbol **_

_**Hasta que después de 6 temporadas Endo capto las indirectas **_

_**-**__Acaso Natsumi ¿esta enamorado de mi?-_

_**No lo creía , mas por el hecho que durante el torneo FFI Natsumi se había acercado mucho al portero y capitán de los Little Giants , Roccoco **_

_**Por eso el se había convencido de que no la necesitaba durante el torneo **_

_**Una vez ,as que equivocado estaba **_

_**Pero cuando volvió a Inazuma Japan no cabía de alegría ni siquiera ganar el FFI se compara **_

_**Pero ahora se gradiarian y tenia que decirlo **_

_**Despues de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos fue a la torre de metal para verse con sus amigos y pedirles consejos **_

_-Hasta que al fin te das cuenta Endo – le decía Kazemaru_

_-Sí, comenzamos a pensar que eras de lento aprendizaje-ahora le decía Hiroto_

_-Yo en lo personal pensé que eras gay pero ya vi que no- decía riéndose Fudou_

_-¡Oye no soy gay!-contesto Endo_

_-Ahora sabemos que no y pues como dice el refrán "Más vale tarde que nunca"-decía Midorikawa uniéndose a la conversación _

_-En fin ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Goenji_

_-Mmmm , pues planeo decírselo mañana después del partido- hablo el capitán_

_-¿Y crees poder decírselo?- Hablo Fubuki_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Endo de nuevo estaba confundido _

_-Lo que Fubuki quiere decir es que si serás capaz de decírselo , lo decimos ya que cada vez que hablas o vez a Natsumi te sonrojas inmediatamente- añadió Kido_

_-Pues no sé cómo lo hare pero mañana le diré que la amo- termino con una sonrisa Endo_

_**Despùes de eso recibió palabras de aliento de sus amigos y se pusieron a jugar un rato , ya de noche y en su casa el chico de cabello castaño se disponía a dormir **_

_-Ya me he dado cuenta de que te amo Natsumi y hare todo lo posible para que ese sentimiento sea correspondido- Sentencio el portero antes de dormir _

_**Mañana seria su graduación y le diría a Natsumi lo que siente por ella **_

_**Al día siguiente se realizo la entrega de diplomas , Endo entre la multitud busco a Natsumi **_

_**-**__Natsumi-_

_**La ojiroja volteo**_

_**-**__Dime Endo-_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero me gustaría decírtelo a solas , así que ¿podrías ir a la torre de metal al atardecer?- dijo el castaño con un leve sonrojo _

_-Si Endo te veré ahí-_

_**La mente de Natsumi comenzó a trabajar , ¿que es lo que querría decirle a solas? Ella pensaba que le diría que la amaba y que si quisiera ser su novia , pero luego la lógica la invadió **_

_**-**__Si claro ¿Por qué me diría eso?, de seguro esta enamorado de AKI o de Fuyuka-_

_**Pero después pensó que si no fuera algo importante con respecto a ella el no se habría sonrojado tenia una esperanza y se estaba aferrando a ella , durante el ultimo partido Natsumi estaba desconectada de la realidad imaginado la declaración perfecta de Endo.**_

_**Pero mientras caminaba después del juego rumbo a la torre de metal en una de las jardineras de la escuela vio una escena que destruyo sus sueños **_

_**Endo era besado por Fuyuka , ¡FUYUKA!**_

_**A pesar de siempre mostrarse como una persona muy fuerte , al ver sus esperanzas rotas no pudo evitar las lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí , ya no vio lo que sucedió después **_

_**Endo seguía en shock , Fuyuppe le habían pedido hablar con el a solas después del partido , lo que no espero el portero es que su amiga de la infancia le declararía su amor y no solo eso sino que también lo beso **_

_**Pero a Endo ese beso no significo nada el solo quería los besos de una persona **_

_**-**__Fuyuppe , lo siento mucho pero yo amo a alguien más- le decía el castaño con el mayor tacto posible para que Fuyuppe no llorara _

_**Lamentablemente no pudo evitar que Fuyuppe saliera corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos **_

_**Afortunadamente alguien le ofreció consuelo a Fuyuppe , nada mas y nada menos que Fubuki**_

_**Endo vio esa escena y suspiro aliviado , pero luego se dio cuenta de que el atardecer estaba cerca **_

_-¡Natsumi!. Pensó rápidamente Endo – Gracias Fubuki ¡Te debo una!- el castaño se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo _

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad **_

_**Natsumi estaba triste caminaba sin rumbo alguno estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la torre de metal , solo se dipo cuenta de donde estaba cuando vio el neumático con el que entrenaba Endo , Endo , Endo , Endo debía de dejar de pensar en el **_

_**No esperaban que en ese momento esa persona aparecería ahí **_

_-¡Natsumi!- Endo jadeaba del cansancio de correr _

_-¿Qué quieres Endo?- Natsumi intentaba reemplazar la tristeza con frialdad_

_-Tengo que decirte algo importante-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bueno Natsumi ahivoy , hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos desde el torneo futbol frontera . la academia alien , y ahora la graduación y tengo algo en mi pecho que debo dejar salir Natsumi la verdad es que te amo-_

_**Natsumi estallo en furia **_

_-Eres un cínico, ¿crees que por que la tonta de Fuyuka cayó en esa historia yo también caeré? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota Endo?-_

_**Endo se quedo sorprendido Natsumi nunca le había hablado de esa forma **_

_-Natsumi ¿ A que te refieres?-_

_-No te hagas el tonto Endo , te voi como besabas a Fuyuka después del juego-le contesto enojada Natsumi_

_**Todo en la cabeza de Endo hizo click**_

_-Natsumi esto es un malentendido Fuyuka me dijo que me amaba y me beso pero yo la rechace por que te quiero a ti-_

_-No te creo nada-_

_-Entonces te lo demostrare-_

_**En un movimiento rápido Endo puso sus labios sobre los de Natsumi **_

_**Por más que quiso resistirse Natsumi se perdió y se dejo llevar por el momento y coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Endo **_

_**Despues de unos minutos besándose Endo hablo**_

_**-**__Natsumi ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_**Natsumi definitivamente le diría que si , pero sin duda era más divertido hacerlo sufrir **_

_-No lo se Endo sigo enojada contigo- fingiendo un falso enojo_

_**Endo la miro con ojos de cachorro desamparado y ella no pudo evitar sonreir **_

_-Claro que ser tu novia ¡baka!-_

_**Estuvieron el resto de la tarde abrazados hasta que Endo se hablo**_

_-Oh rayos el partido de la selección de Japón está a punto de comenzar, ¡tengo que ir a verlo!- Endo estaba a punto de irse cuando Natsumi le grito_

_**-**__Mamoru Endo , quédate aquí conmigo es una orden directa del presidente de la secundaria Raimon , sino que clase de novio eres si me abandonas por un partido-_

_**Despues de ser regañado Endo regreso con Natsumi y empezó a reír**_

_**-**__Creo que si estoy obsesionado con el futbol-dijo Endo riéndose _

_**Natsumi simplemente le sonrió y lo abrazo y beso , así se quedaron en la torre de metal hasta la noche observando las estrellas **_

_**Empezó a pensar de cómo había sido el día de hoy, se había graduado y había revelado sus sentimientos a aquella persona y estupendamente esos sentimientos habían sido correspondidos **_

_**Vendrian nuevos cambios , nuevos retos pero mientras su amado Endo estuviera a lado ella enfrentaría todos esos cambios junto a el .**_

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno pues este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Criticas constructivas bienvenidas , si quieren lanzar tomatazos adelante tengo un escudo xD **_

_**Si al menos puedo recibir un review publicaría una continuación que ya esta escrita solo que falta "pulirse"**_

_**Saludos **_


End file.
